


Kitty Needs a Diaper

by fightableomo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Diapers, F/M, Humiliation, Nonsexual, Teasing, reference to fear wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Adrien uses protection in order to keep hi spants dry. It carried over to Chat Noir duties.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is a second chapter somewhere, lost in my blog.

Adrien had a fairly small bladder, and he was aware of it too. Though it didn’t really get in his way that much. When he had a job or when he was at school, he would just excuse himself with the excuse he had to go fix his makeup or hair. It only got bad when he had to go to parties with his father and he couldn’t get away from the other guests, or more recently, when he was with Ladybug.

For the most part, everything was still fine. He had never had an accident in front of her or showed too obvious signs of desperation, until last week.

Last week, he was rushed out to fight crime and was running around with a full bladder. It would have been easy to say that he had gotten hit, like he often was, and the impact was too much on his full bladder, but no. He had managed to stay completely dry throughout the entire mission.

But, when things were said and done, he still had to go at the end of the fight. His body had forced him to crouch down as he released his manly waters, apparently that being just too much for him to hold. He felt humiliated, though he had to admit relief was pretty good too. Even if he was peeing through his suit.

Ladybug had laughed at him, naturally. It didn’t help that she was forced to look down on him considering she was standing and he wasn’t.

He still could remember the sting of her words, “Looks like this little kitten isn’t litter trained yet.” He didn’t stick around after that, he just fled like a dog with its tail between his legs. Or a cat, when it sees water or is humiliated by in front of its crush.

This time though, he had prepared. He had bought adult diapers just for patrol later that day. And, to be honest, probably other days.

Adrien put them on that morning, pleased to find that they weren’t obvious at all underneath his jeans, and went to school like normal. Soon enough, he forgot he was even wearing them, though he did feel more at ease than he normally was.

Hours later, he was standing on a rooftop, waiting for Ladybug to get there.

She did, without him knowing. With a soft smile, she walked up to him and grabbed his ass. “Looks like someone got padded. Didn’t want another accident today?”

He yelped and jumped forward, almost falling off the roof as he did. “W-what are you talking about?”

“Don’t get so jumpy, cat. It’s pretty clear you’ve got something on underneath your suit. Come on, these things are skin tight, you can’t hide anything.”

He cleared his throat, and resisted the urge to look down and see if he truly was obvious. “Whatever, I think we should talk about our progress this week.”

“Wow, so unlike you to be serious. But yeah, we can talk.”

He breathed a sigh of relief as Ladybug started talking.

At the end of the progress report, she smiled. “Well, I think I should be heading out. One more thing,” She leaned in close to make sure anyone who was eavesdropping wouldn’t hear, “If you need someone to change you, give me a call. Oui?”

He swallowed. “I still have no idea what you’re talking about madame.”

She smirked and pressed her hand to his diaper again, this time in front, “Je pense, tu sais. Call me if kitten needs any help.” She winked and took off for home.


	2. Chapter 2

For the past week, Adrien hadn’t had to use the diapers he had bought, because he always got to the restroom before he had an accident. Honestly, he was glad for that. Even though Ladybug kept teasing him lightly during their time together, she was quickly losing material considering he had never had an accident. But that was about to change, and Adrien was horrified.

It wasn’t that his bladder was bursting or had already given out, no, he had already made it home after patrolling the city without incident.

He had changed back into his street clothes and made sure that Plagg had his cheese. With that, he headed to the bathroom to change and probably shower. Yes, his miraculous suit whisked away any sweat that he produced from fighting, but he still didn’t ever feel right unless he showered after transforming.

He took off his shirt and moved to the pants. As he felt the now familiar bulge of the pristine diaper around his waist, he hesitated. During his time out, his bladder had gotten rather full, and now that his delicate fingers rested on the hem of his pants and diaper, the urge returned, full force.

Adrien bit his lip. Should he? The toilet was right there, so it wasn’t like he had no way of justifying such an accident. Yet…for some reason that escaped his grasp, he felt the urge to just release everything he was holding right there.

The pace of his heartbeat sped up as he contemplated such a thing, still biting his lip as he did.

Finally, his body decided for him. He wasn’t sure if it was because his muscles finally wore out, or if it was a semi conscious decision.

Regardless, his bladder released, sending torrents of hot piss into the padding around his crotch.

He had to bring a hand up to bite as he relieved himself. It honestly felt amazing. Or it did for the first minute. The liquid quickly cooled off, making his nether regions feel clammy.

Again, he bit his lip, debating his options. He hadn’t really thought as far as cleaning it up, and he wasn’t sure if it was the same as taking off a clean diaper. After a minute squirming in the still soaked article, he sighed and went to find Plagg.

It only took a few moments to transform, after he did, he called Ladybug, praying she was still transformed and could get his message.

She answered a moment later, “Hey Chat, what’s up?”

He squirmed, a light blush taking over his face and contrasting greatly with his eyes. “Um. This is a bit awkward to say, but I mean. I. Kinda, need you to come here. For, Purposes.”

She frowned, “You’re going to have to be a lot more specific than that. I can’t just drop everything and go to you. I don’t even know where you are.”

His blush grew, “Um. I Think I’m going to have to take you up on your offer. If you remember that.”

She was silent for a moment before recognition gleamed in her eyes. “I see. Where are you?”

“My house….” He paused, “I guess you don’t really know where that is.”

She nodded, “I would love to help, but I don’t condone you revealing yourself. I guess I hadn’t thought about that when I offered. Well, good luck!” She moved to hang up on him.

He whined. “Wait! I really don’t know how to take care of this.”

She shrugged, “Well you might have to figure it out. Bye kitten.” She hung up on him.

He pouted heavily before deciding to suck it up and get changed.


End file.
